


Redemption

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic Felix, Aromantic Sharkface, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus has a favour to ask of Felix. </p><p>Felix is a trashcan who holds a grudge.</p><p>They bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

 

**Redemption**

 

Felix had noticed the caligraphy hung on Sharkface's wall. It looked new, freshly framed. The stamp on the end indicated that Sharkface must have written it, because it said “Shark.”

 

“You wrote that?” Felix asked, incredulous.

 

“Yeah.” Sharkface replied, frowning. “...What's with that tone?”  
  
“It's good.” Felix wasn't a connoisseur by any means, but he prided himself on having taste. He still couldn't believe that Sharkface would have written something so amazing; the brushstrokes were full of power and elegance. “Pity you didn't learn that when you got your tattoo done.”

 

“...” Sharkface stared at him.

 

“Anyway, can I ask you a favour?” Felix grinned. “Since you write so well and all that, can you like, help me send a message to Wash? See, if I just gave it directly to Wash, it would be really weird. But if I managed to give it to the Empire dude and it's so big that he couldn't put it away, Wash would just have to see it.”

 

“So. He agreed to the threesome.”

 

“Yes!” Felix bounced, once, in a mix of excitement and anxiety. “Well, I had to shag him again to get him to agree to it. Turns out he's like this big shot or something. Should've gotten him to buy me some good shit.”

 

“Big shot, hm? How do you know that Mr. Empire doesn't read Armonian, and that Wash does?” Sharkface stroked his chin.

 

“I could just say it's a poem or something even if he does. I think Wash reads some Armonian, that's how we met.” Felix grinned. “Gotta keep it simple, though.”

 

“Okay. Tell me what you want to have written down.” Sharkface smiled, taking out a notepad.

 

“Mmm...” Felix stroked his chin. “I guess I should let Wash know I miss him, first things first. Like, how about... 'I miss you, Wash. Come back to Daddy.'”

 

Sharkface scribbled something down, and Felix peered over.

 

“What the fuck is that? Did you just turn it into actual poem?”

 

“Why not?” Sharkface asked. “You want it to pass as poetry, it might as well be poetry. Do you seriously think anybody would be touched if you just said that?”

 

Felix thought about it for a moment. “I guess. What'd you write?”

 

“ _The ache of not-love._

_Faded Friendship._

_Sorrowful seas drown me,_

_Five fathoms deep,_ ”

 

Sharkface recited.

 

Felix looked at Sharkface like he'd grown six heads. “...Didn't think you had it in you.” A grin crossed his face. “I mean, it feels all pretentious to me, but maybe, just maybe, somebody like Wash would like it...”

 

“He's your friend. You tell me.” Sharkface looked at the notepad, lips pursed in thought. “Oh, hm... Maybe I should change that to ' _Sorrowful waves wash over me_.' He might catch the reference.”

 

“Because he's Wash?” Felix laughed.

 

“Mhm. 'Five fathoms deep' refer to drowning, anyway. That would be an improvement on every single level. Less redundancy.” Sharkface nodded, with the satisfied poise of a craftsman.

 

“That's great. If I'm going to give something to that guy, I might as well give him something cultured, you feel me? Like, show him what beauty and elegance is.” Felix replied, looking at the calligraphy on Sharkface's wall.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Pfft.” Felix grinned. He had unwittingly complimented Sharkface without even knowing it, and meant every single word. “Don't get too full of yourself, your tattooes still look like shit.”

 

Sharkface shrugged. “One thing at a time.”

 

“What about covering up that BREADDEMPTION on your chest? It's the worst thing besides the computer fonts and clip art fish on your back.”

 

“Bread-demption?” Sharkface chuckled. “You don't seem to be complaining when I'm all over you...”

 

“Well, maybe I just have low standards?”

 

“Nah. You don't have low standards. How many unread messages do you have on Grindr now?”

 

Felix checked his phone. Most of the messages were variants of 'hi', 'hello??', 'u there?' and 'hey sexy'. “...Thirty-five. Okay, fine. You're right. I have _some_ standards.”

 

Sharkface crossed his arms. “...I'll get my back re-done first, but my calligraphy must improve before I can do that.”

 

“A koi fish and _The Art of War_...” Felix stroked his chin. “Maybe chestpiece with a sleeve or something? ...Yakuza tats are still the best.”

 

“I'm not getting a yakuza tattoo. You shouldn't, either, in case you're thinking about it.”

 

“Fine. I wasn't serious, anyway.”

 

“Why don't you write something to Locus, too?” Sharkface grinned, as he took out the calligraphy materials from his drawers, laying them out methodically on the desk. “Send it to him. Frame it up. I'll pay for postage.”

 

Felix cracked his knuckles. “If I had his address, I'd send him a lot more than a poem telling him to go fuck himself. Hey, Fishsticks. Shark. Sharky?”

 

“Hm?” Sharkface looked up from the white, blank sheet of paper.

 

“I can write poetry too. 'Roses are red, violets are blue. You cheated on Wash too, fuck you.'”

 

The other man snorted in amusement. He dipped his brush pensively into the ink, dabbing it lightly. “You should write it on construction paper with colours, in crayon.”

 

Felix sat on the office chair and rolled around the room on it, peering over while Sharkface stood there contemplating the paper in meditative silence. The scarred man eventually started with his strokes; they were slow, but deliberate. Felix could see him purposefully pausing every now and then. It was like watching a martial artist at work, only with a brush. He held his breath as Sharkface finished the poem, eyes blazing with intensity. The characters were smaller than he'd expected them to be, yet proportionate to the paper they were on.

 

At the end, Sharkface pressed his stamp on a red inkpad, and evenly applied it to the paper.

 

“Goddamn, this is too good for Mr. Empire.” Felix said. “Write one for me. How about 'Felix is awesome?'”

 

“...” Sharkface stroked his chin with the bamboo end of the brush. He set it aside, got out a smaller brush, and wrote on a smaller piece of paper, faster this time, but still with the same amount of care and attention.

 

“Dude, that's hella messy. What did you write?”

 

Sharkface raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut, as Felix looked it up and down, trying to figure out what he had written.

 

“...Is that a 'small'? That's a nice style, but it's so hard to read.”

 

“You'll figure it out.” Sharkface said. He reached for the box by his shelf, and took out two black frames with clear plastic.

 

“Meh, I'll have lots of time to look at it anyway.” Felix shrugged. He looked at Sharkface again, a big enthusiastic grin on his face. “You keep extra frames with you all the time, like a real artist?”

 

“Among other things.” A small smile finally crossed Sharkface's lips.

 

*

 

Felix's phone vibrated, making a loud sound against the bedstand. Eyes still half-closed, he reached for his phone.

 

Sharkface, on the other hand, had already bolted upright. It was obvious that Sharkface had gone through some serious shit, if only because nobody else could have acquired such a large scar on their face willingly.

 

“Chill, Fishsticks. It's just me.” Felix said, soothingly. He reached to touch the other man, and was surprised when Fishsticks had the gall to smack his hand away.

 

The light turned on. Sharkface looked at Felix, one hand on the lamp, eyes narrowed. He was shaking, and cold sweat glistened on his muscular body. He looked at Felix with bewildered eyes.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Felix tried again, in the most soothing voice that he could muster. He didn't necessarily care that much or anything, but figured that it would probably help.

 

“No.” Sharkface replied. He covered his face with his palm, leaning forward.

 

“Want some water or anything?”  
  
“No.”

 

“How about...” Felix was about to suggest when Sharkface reached for his wallet and shoved some money at him.  


“Get out.” Sharkface commanded.

 

“What?”  
  
“Go. This is for the cab.” Sharkface turned to face Felix. He clutched his shoulder for a moment, massaging himself.  
  
The smaller man stared back incredulously. “You're throwing me out?”

 

Sharkface bared his teeth with the side of his face that was still intact. “This is why I don't let people stay the night. You need to go before I actually do.”

 

“Fine! Fine. Whatever baggage you've got isn't any of my business anyway. Who the fuck would want to stay around to deal with this shit?” Felix grumbled, picking up the money. Taxi wasn't cheap, and he was glad that Sharky had at least the mind to give him some for it.

 

He pulled his clothes on, looked at Sharkface again to see what he was doing – glaring at him while hunched over, from the looks of it – and was almost tempted to tell him to fuck himself.

 

Felix didn't know what to make of it, but he couldn't find any contempt inside him.

 

Deciding that he wasn't angry at Sharkface, he picked up the packages that the other man had prepared for him earlier – framed calligraphy wrapped in paper – and said curtly, “Bye.”  
  
Sharkface barely nodded; Felix couldn't tell if he was shaking or if it was actually a nod.

 

The door slammed shut behind him, but he didn't hear the lock. Either way, he wasn't going back in.

 

The air outside was cold; Felix shuddered as he donned his jacket and stood around like a fool for a moment before deciding to call for a cab. Since it would take a while to arrive, he sat on the pavement and took out a cigarette. So much for ruining his pants. _Laundry day soon, anyway._

 

“Who the fuck could it be?” Felix wondered. People had his number, sure, but he didn't respond to most of them, so they gave up texting him eventually.

 

He hoped it wasn't his boss telling him to come in for a night shift. And he certainly hoped it wasn't Wash's new bedmate. It wasn't worth checking the phone just to remember that slimey bastard, much less get kicked out of Sharkface's house for it.

 

“Open the door.”

 

It was Locus.

 

It took a moment before it clicked in Felix's head. The other man was likely waiting for him outside of his apartment, waiting for him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing outside of my apartment?” Felix texted in reply. His fingers were getting numb, but the only regrets that he had was that he couldn't type fast enough.

 

“I brought beer.”

 

“Seriously?” Felix narrowed his eyes, glaring at the phone. He wondered if Locus knew that he wasn't there right then. _Probably not. How long did he wait, then?_ “I'm out right now. Getting l-a-i-d. What do you want from me?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Like hell that sounds like a good thing. ...What about?” Felix replied. He was annoyed that it didn't convey his tone, because he would have used the most angry voice ever in response to a text like that from Locus.

 

“We'll talk when you're back.”

 

Felix narrowed his eyes at the phone, and put it away. Was Locus going to wait in front of his door?

 

It only took a few moments for the taxi to arrive. The driver wasn't the chatty sort, and Felix looked out of the window as they drove through the city.

 

 _Wonder how's Fishstick doing,_ he thought. _Why do I even give a shit anyway? We're friends, sure, but it doesn't mean that every single shit he goes through is my business. Getting fucked by Mr. Empire fucking sucked, but there's no way I can tell him that right down to the most sordid details, right?_

 

_In the end, we're all alone with our experiences and our thoughts._

 

_Damn straight. Fishstick's alone. He's gotta deal. It's not like he wants me to care, anyway._

 

Despite himself, Felix was still glum as he paid and got out of the cab.

 

 _Fishstick's money._ He took the change and closed the door. _...I think he cares. Guess I'll text him in the morning, when he's better._

 

“Felix.”  
  
The short man looked up and squinted hard at the large figure standing outside of his door. The man had a suitcase with him, and a large crate of beer.

 

“What? Do you think I can be bought over so easily after you betrayed me and Wash?” He wanted to refrain from telling him that he'd had to get fucked, twice, by some old guy just to see Wash again. All that, without even knowing if their friendship could be mended.

 

“I'm not asking for forgiveness.” Locus said, after a moment's pause.

 

Felix inhaled deeply and nodded, like he'd just heard the stupidest thing on earth. “What are you here, for, then?”

 

“I know you hate me.” Locus continued, “But I did not betray you or David.”

 

“Don't call him that.” Felix huffed. “If you knew him at all, you wouldn't.”

 

“We were married for eight years. You knew him for two.” Locus replied, pointedly. “I am sorry that you feel the way you do, but David is not a simple person that you think he is.”

 

 _The way Locus put it makes both him and Wash sound like old men, though they aren't older than their mid thirties._ Felix himself was about the same age – old enough to see through Locus' bullshit apology. He squinted hard at the taller man. There was indeed plenty of things he didn't know about Wash, such as the reason Wash let himself get fucked by one of the most disgusting men on the planet. If he remembered correctly, one of the videos on the channel dated back to before he met Wash. “Let's say he isn't. That doesn't justify lying to me.”

 

“At any rate, I would like to offer some amends – and perhaps make a proposal that you may be interested in.” Locus stood there, awkwardly. They looked at each other – Felix with his chin up and lower lip out. Locus' gait was straight and stiff, but expressionless. Felix wished that he could punch that face and make it a pained one.

 

He did, however, glance at the crate of beer. It was about a month's worth, but he'd been drinking at Sharkface's. “Go on.”

 

“I need a place to stay.” Locus said. “David was the reason I moved to Armonia. After our divorce, he froze our assets and left me the car.”

 

“Serves you right,” Felix murmured. “Didn't know Wash had it in him, though.”

 

“You'd be surprised at what David is capable of.” Locus continued, grimly. “I have been staying in hotels. I am looking for a new job, but I'd need a permanent address. It is exceedingly difficult to rent an apartment as a foreigner here in Armonia.”

 

“So I heard. Aren't you loaded, though?” Felix replied. He didn't quite believe Locus could possibly be in such dire straits. The other man's face wasn't telling him much. He tucked the smaller frame under his arm, set the larger parcel down on the ground, reached into his pocket with shivering hands, and took out a cigarette.

 

“...Not on my own. I am a mere accountant. David was the Chief Financial Officer, and one of the heirs of the Director at our company.” Locus replied, upper lip stiff. “It is as I said. I found an opening, and I have an interview coming up. It would not look good if I did not have a permanent address.”

 

“Looks like _somebody_ fucked up hard.” Felix grinned, as he lit up. “Alright, whaddya want from me?”

 

“Let me stay with you.” Locus suggested. “You don't have to like me, or forgive me. It is simply a working relationship. I will reimburse rent.”

 

“...Okay, you can use my address.” Felix shrugged. Locus probably didn't think it through; he could so easily open Locus' letters and make life hell for him. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. “You gonna give me that beer?”

 

“Yes.” Locus replied, and picked up the crate to hand it to him.  
  
Felix's eyes lit up. He put the frame on top of the crate, and hugged it close to his body. He kicked his door open and held it with his foot, while Locus stood behind him, waiting politely to be invited in.

 

Once Felix got his entire body past the door, he used his leg to kick the door shut again, and pressed his entire body against the door, turning the lock quickly while Locus knocked and yelled outside.

 

“Felix! Felix!”

 

“Go away, or I'll call the cops!” With deliberate fear in his voice, Felix yelled.

 

There was silence for a moment, and then nothing. Felix looked out of the window from behind the curtains. He couldn't see Locus anywhere; with a smirk, he jostled the crate lightly towards the fridge and took out couple of bottles to put in the fridge.

 

 _Victory beer._ Felix thought, prying open a bottle with a loud pop. _Nice._

 

_Did Wash really do all of that? Locus wouldn't lie about it and make himself look weak, so there's a good chance he's telling the truth._

 

_Pfft. Stupid and predictable._

 

Felix laughed to himself for a moment, and remembered that he was probably as much on Wash's shitlist as Locus was. Not that virulently, if his reaction to Locus' divorce was any indication. At least they had a common enemy, and they could probably work from there.

 

 _Little kitty Washy has claws. Who'd have known that?_ Felix took a swig from his bottle, and wiped his mouth. He couldn't really tell the difference between canned beer and bottled beer – the latter seemed more posh. _Shit, if I'd known, I'd probably have respected him more. Sorry, Washy. Now, where'd I put the calligraphy that I'm supposed to show him...?_

 

“Fuck,” He said loudly, looking around for the parcels. The smaller one was there, but where did the larger one go? He tried hard to remember where he'd left it.

 

 _Oh, right._ He must have put it down while reaching for a smoke. _I remember putting the parcel on the crate... No, not the one for Wash._

 

 _Goddamnit._ Felix thought, opening the door hastily to look for it. _Gone._

 

Locus must have taken it, he thought, an antsy feeling arising at the bottom of his belly. He could probably go without them, or ask Sharkface to write another.

 

“Shark. Um, sorry about all that, yeah? Didn't mean to wake you up. Hope you're okay now? Listen. I need a little favour – that asshole Locus dropped by and distracted me, so I kinda left the frame for Washy outside and Locs took it. Can you write a new one for me?”

 

He'd received another message from Locus. Electing to ignore that one, he popped open a couple more beers, and chugged them quickly.

 

Sharkface still hadn't replied. He checked Grindr instead, and drunkenly replied to all of the messages. Only one person was online – he got a few pictures – and he laughed to himself, resolving not to reply any more once they started asking to meet up. It was _nice_ to know that there was another person in the world who would bang him. Not so nice to actually shag.

 

Felix tore open the package that he still had. Sharkface's messy calligraphy looked so elegant in its black frame that, with little hesitation, he took down the picture of the rock band, X, from Jealousy years, and hung Sharkface's calligraphy up instead. It made his home look a lot more classier than it was; he put the dusty old frame into the trashcan after saying a little sentimental goodbye to it.

 

Feeling a little more relaxed, Felix decided to simply wait till morning for Sharkface's response.

 

It wasn't until he buried his face in the pillow that he realised how drunk he really was.

 

*

 

Sharkface still hadn't replied to his text in the morning, but Felix did get a call from his boss.

 

“Goooood morning!” He said, trying to sound friendly and cheery. “Is there anything that you need?”  
  
Felix got up, listened to the person on the line, and made his way to the kitchen. A crestfallen expression was on his face and he genuinely wanted to bang his face on the counter as he said goodbye and the other party hung up.

 

His boss found porn of himself. A customer must have recognised him and sent it to his boss.

 

Didn't want people like him as a face of the company. Surely Felix understood that.

 

_It's because I'm like the epitome of what gay is to all of them. The one being fucked by a man. If I was the top in a heterosexual porn video, they'd have fucking called me a stud._

 

It wasn't a huge loss, or anything, Felix reasoned. It was just a low paying menial job. He could find another.

 

Still, he hadn't anything lined up; he was in the same situation as Locus. He would get paid for that month, but after that...

 

Felix thought of the job-searching process and felt a little piece of himself die.  


He finally read Locus' message.

 

“I have taken your package for safekeeping. My offer for the flatshare still stands.”

 

“...Alright Locs.” Felix typed. “I was just giving you a taste of your medicine, alright? No hard feelings. You can come over tonight. I'll even meet you outside as a sign of goodwill.”

 

“...Let us meet at the train station.”

 

“Good!” Felix replied. Money was money. First things first. Locus seemed to be more desperate than he was, and he couldn't let Locus know what happened to him. Not at least until the first month's payment was made. “...Though, you gotta do more than give me money. You know, sometimes, a man has itches, and since you kinda drove Wash away from me...”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, I just wanted to prepare you for this.” Felix smirked. Would Locus agree to that? He would probably let Locus flatshare just for the money, at least until he found a job. But if Locus _did_ agree... “Everything's out in the open, I'm not lying to you, mmkay?”

 

“...What do you want from me?”

 

“I want you,” Felix replied, “To pay half the rent up front. Monthly. I also want you to sub for me, because man. You know, it's because of you that Washy left me, it's all I'm saying... 'Sides, it's not cheating since you're out of a relationship, am I right?”

 

“We can talk about it when we meet.” Locus replied.

 

Felix laughed, as he texted him the time and place.

 

Either way, this was going to be fun.

 

*

 

Felix hadn't really given Sharkface's gift for him a second look, until Locus came into his apartment and looked at the calligraphy.

 

“A friend gave it to me.” Felix said, setting the frame meant for Wash down on the table. The meeting at the train station and the drive afterwards was incredibly awkward, so he decided to bring up something unrelated to their arrangement. “Can you make out what it says, or?”

 

“No, I can't.” Locus replied, almost too quickly. He stood there for a moment, frowning.

 

Felix wondered if there was something Locus saw that he didn't, but then his cheeks flushed when he finally, mentally, separated the characters from one another.

 

Felix's mouth opened wide, and then he shut it. “Sure you can't make out what it says?”  
  
Locus shook his head.

 

“Well, let's go and get a drink first. I've got beer.” Felix grinned, almost too brightly. He took the frame, put it away into the kitchen cabinet, and brought out a couple of beers.  
  
The other man nodded, staring at him in silence while Felix got out the bottle opener and popped it open. They sat at the table, looking at each other cautiously.

 

“I will give you the money when we reach an agreement.” Locus stated, one hand on his luggage. The other was on his beer.

 

“Okay, okay. So, here's the thing. I haven't had a good sub since Wash left. You _do_ sub, don't you?”  
  
“...I did, once or twice.” Locus replied, cheeks flaming.

 

“Well.” Felix smiled, in what he thought was a reassuring way. “I want to tie you up. I want to fuck you the way I fucked Wash. But if you don't like that stuff, then it's just not going to be fun for me, so we'll have to work out what both of us want...”

 

“I am not sure if you would be large enough for me.”

 

“What about this?” Felix raised his fist, smiling. “I can use my dildoes...”  
  
“...That's enough. Dildoes if you want to.” Locus coughed. He shifted in his seat, and looked straight at Felix. “No pain. When I say stop, you will stop.”

 

“I can do that.” Felix replied, easily. Now that Locus was actually agreeable, he didn't feel like he hated him quite so much. “Bondage?”

 

“No.”

 

“Verbal humiliation?”

 

“...Mild.”

 

Felix nodded, looking at the tall man as his large, veined hands clasped each other.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Locus asked. “There must be a catch.”

 

There _was_ a catch. Felix beamed like a cheshire cat. “See, I've found some good porn, and I'm going to top you the way this one guy tops... Wash.”

 

“...David made porn?” Locus' eyes widened. “If the Director found out...”

 

“You can't really tell it's him.” Felix replied, shrugging. “I don't think it was taken with his consent. Also, his eyes were blurred out. He's got no identifying tattooes or anything. If the Director asked, Wash could easily say it wasn't him. You're gonna show it to the Director? As revenge?”

 

Locus looked down at his hands. His voice trembled slightly. “I won't.”

 

“I can show it to you and you can see if you're still interested.” He took out his phone, got on the channel, and stood up beside Locus so that he could hold it for him while the video played.

 

Locus' hands balled into fists as he watched Wash in action. Mr. Empire was holding Wash and pressing on the lower part of his back so that his hips arched a certain way... It looked so uncomfortable, but Felix wanted to laugh at Locus' expression.

  
_Probably feels bad being cucked, but damn if Locus doesn't deserve it. Whatever, Wash's not his anyway._

 

“You still like him?” Felix asked, lowering his voice so that it sounded sympathetic.

 

“No.” Locus replied.

 

The walls: Locus sure put them up fast. Felix put his hand on Locus' shoulder, causing the man to look up at him. “Okay. Then I guess we can do this the way I want it, right?”

 

“...” Locus looked away. “Do you want to do it now?”  
  
“Eh? The sooner you do it, the sooner you can move in. Sounds reasonable, won't you say?” Felix offered, putting his phone away.

 

Locus' eyebrows knitted and he nodded. “Just this once.”

 

“Hey, if you ever feel horny and want to bang me, I'm always up for that.” Felix replied, eying Locus' large frame and licking his lips. “Just, you know, a dude's got needs sometimes that doesn't involve having a large cock in his ass...”

 

“Let me prepare.” The taller man stood up. He let go of his luggage, and headed straight for the bathroom.

 

Felix whistled innocently as he sat outside, drinking. He could hear the sound of running water going for a very long time. He wondered where Locus must have stayed – didn't he say that he stayed at a hotel? Must have been expensive. Maybe he could charge him a bit more, even. Make him buy groceries or beer.

 

“Okay.” Locus came back out of the bathroom, his hair wet and plastered to his face. He looked embarrassed.

 

“Relax.” Felix purred. He got up and put his hand on Locus' shoulder again, a little drunk now. “Here. Have a few drinks, it's on me.”

 

It was just like the other time, Felix thought. Locus drinking to relax, and Felix because it was just fun. He found himself smiling at Locus charmingly, thoughts of the ugly fools on Grindr out of mind. Wash... Wash could wait. It'd all be fine. They could probably eventually meet again. He didn't even hate Locus anymore. Or did he? Well, if Locus was going to sub for him...

 

The taller man reached for the beers on the table, and downed them all. His eyes started to get red, and he got up silently, lips straightened into a smile.

 

“I'm ready.” Locus said.

 

“What's the safe word?” Felix asked, innocently.

 

“I don't know.” Locus murmured. He touched the back of his neck, resigned.

 

“How about 'David'?” Felix smiled. “It's easy to remember. You won't call out his name, right? Unless you want me to stop.”

 

“...I can do that.”

 

“Okay, okay. Take off your clothes and get comfy. I'll go get the stuff.”

 

The shorter man bounced a little as he skipped to the closet. Locus unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his clothes methodically, sitting at the edge of the bed while Felix fetched the toys.

 

“Good old vibrator.” Felix murmured, plugging it in. “Ever been curious about it? It's amazing.”  
  
“...I'd cum under one minute.” Locus breathed deeply, keeping still on the bed.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Felix had, for some reason, kept the ring Wash left with the toys. He tossed it to Locus. “The perfect circle. You left it here. Wash did, rather. It's yours now. Pawn it or whatever, if you're gonna need it.”

 

The larger man took the ring into his palm, and clenched his fist around it.

 

“Come on. On your knees, ass up.” Felix said, touching his phone and turning the video on.

 

Locus got on all fours. Felix watched, almost in amazement, at how big the other man was. Even with himself standing up, Locus' height was definitely way too tall to fuck; he'd have to be lying down for that. Still, it was the perfect height for him to reach in...

 

“Good job.” He said, and put his phone underneath the other man so that he could look at Wash being fucked by Mr. Empire. “Here. The audio's loud enough?”  
  
“...Yes.”  
  
Felix smiled to himself. This was perfect. Here he was, finally getting his wish of being able to top a man much larger than himself. He could hear Wash's moans, and the smacking of hips against ass. Locus was quiet, though; Felix tested him by pressing the vibrating wand against his balls. The large man twitched; Felix couldn't hear a peep.

  
“How's this?” Felix asked, watching as Locus' cock begin to rise. “Not bad, this always works.”

 

“...Pleasurable.”

 

“Pfft, so formal.” Felix smirked. He varied the pressure and pressed it along Locus' shaft, up and down the length as he saw fit.

 

Soon, Locus' cock was twitching and dripping; Felix licked his lips. Locus, on the other hand, was completely quiet; the only thing that gave away how much effect it was having on him was the flexing of the muscles.

 

 _Must have kept his gym membership. Country club membership? Who knows. Looks like Wash didn't cancel that one on him._ Felix thought, casually putting the vibrating wand away. He reached for the lube.

 

“Relax now.”

 

There was a soft grunt coming from Locus, and the other man turned to look back at him.

 

Felix pretended that he didn't see it. That needy expression was priceless. Felix pressed his palm on Locus' lower back the way Mr. Empire had the tendency to.

 

“Lower.” He said, squeezing the lube onto his palm and coating his entire fist with it.

 

“Felix. Not all at once.”

 

“ _I know._ I'm not trying to like, hurt you or anything. What sort of _monster_ do you think I am?” Felix replied, dismissively. He rubbed the darkened opening with his lubed fingers, massaging them so that they could loosen up. Locus, however, seemed to still be too tense and stiff. “...Turn around and lie down on your back.”

 

“...Yes.” Locus arranged the pillows and lay down, his head propped up by the pillows.

 

“Give me a couple of pillows.”

 

The other man nodded and threw the pillows at him, lightly.  
  
Felix stuffed them below Locus' hips, and looked at him in the face as he pushed a couple of fingers in, feeling the flesh part more easily now.

 

“Not bad. You could be trained, you know.” Felix smiled encouragingly. He noticed that the phone was shoved off somewhere to the side of the bed by now, but he didn't care. It was enough that Locus saw it, was probably tormented by it. If anything, he deserved it.

 

He curved the fingers lightly, waiting to see if Locus had any response. The other man simply closed his mouth tightly, but his legs shook.

 

An eyebrow raised, Felix pulled his fingers out and asked, “Sure I'm too small for you? Doesn't look like you've been used there in quite a while.”

 

“I.. haven't.” Locus admitted.

 

Felix rubbed Locus' thighs, feeling them jiggle appreciatively as he smacked the relaxed flesh lightly. Locus spread his legs a little wider, now, at Felix's touch.

 

“Should I make you call me 'daddy' or 'sir'?” He wondered, smiling to himself. “Wash wouldn't have trouble calling me either. It comes naturally to him.”

 

“...Felix.” Locus objected, voice only barely stable. “I am being submissive as it is. There is no need to...”

 

“Boss?” Felix chuckled, reaching for the wand again. He pressed it against the tip of Locus' cock, watching as he strained once more.

 

A soft moan escaped the large man's throat.

 

 _Finally,_ Felix thought. It was incredibly satisfying to hear that deep, rich voice, come rumbling out of that chest. “Ah! I have a great idea. Why don't you call me Master?”

 

“...” Locus pursed his lips for a moment, and let out another soft moan as his cock twitched again. “Master. Put it away.”

 

“Is that how you speak to your master?” Felix replied, clearly enjoying himself now. He smirked and rubbed Locus' entrance with his fingertips. “Maybe that's why Wash didn't want you, after all. You were the one who divorced him, but he was the one that didn't want you. Am I right?”

 

Locus turned his head away, and covered his eyes with a clenched fist. Felix could see that his teeth were gritted.

 

“Aw come on man, it's just play.” Felix rolled his eyes, massaging the other man's ass lightly. “You gotta mean it if you want this session to count. I'm not going to get my rocks off if you continue like this.”

 

“...Yes, Master.” Locus said, voice low. “I will be good now.”

 

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard.” Felix murmured, leaning down. He couldn't kiss or tease Locus like that, regretfully. He satisfied himself with squeezing Locus' thighs and ass. “You're gonna feel so good. You want to feel good, Locs?”

 

“I do.”

 

“I might just help you feel good.” Felix smirked. “Beg for my cock. Tell me how great I am.”

 

“You're... good.” Locus said. Even out of this role, he wasn't very verbal. Felix wanted to laugh at how bad he was at that. “Please give me your cock.”  
  
“You want who to give you his cock?” Felix taunted.

 

“Master, please give me your cock.” That voice was soft and quiet, but Felix could hear the need and humiliation in his voice. It made his heart skip a bit, and he felt a tingle in his crotch.

 

“Fuck.” Felix murmured. He stepped out of his pants quickly, licking his lips as he watched that amazing body tense up again. “Shh. Relax, pet.”

 

“...Yes.” Locus said, still tense.

 

Felix sighed, and massaged his ass again. “Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Felix squeezed those meaty ass-cheeks lightly and smacked them from below, then reached to pump Locus' cock until the larger man covered his face and moaned into the back of his fists.

 

“Let me hear you.” Felix commanded. “Don't cover up your voice.”

 

Locus looked down at him, and put his hands to the side of his head. He did, however, keep quiet – that was, until Felix spread him wide again and lined up against him, pressing his cocktip against the tight entrance. An uncharacteristic keening sound escaped from Locus' lips as Felix thrust in deep in one go.

 

“Too small?” Felix laughed.  
  
“No, Master.” Locus' eyes glistened.  
  
“Good.” He said, pulling back. “God. You're so tight.”

 

Locus let out another moan, as Felix thrusted in again, balls deep.

 

“Am I hitting it?” Felix asked. He smirked, watching Locus' cock as it jiggled according to the rhythm of his thrusts. “That spot inside? Or do you need something else?”

 

“No. No, Master.” Locus realised that he'd said the wrong thing, because he added, “I don't need something else. You are enough, Master.”

 

“Pfft. I'll take that as a compliment.”  
  
Felix closed his eyes and began to pound the larger man, feeling him flex and tighten up below him. As he opened his eyes again, he saw that Locus had reached down to pump his own cock.

 

“...You like submitting. You like bottoming.” Felix said, holding onto Locus' hips and making him rock it back and forth while he fucked him into the sheets. “You like all of this, pet.”

 

As Locus opened his mouth to respond, another moan escaped his throat. “I... I like it, Master.”

 

God. That rich, deep voice, moaning like that... Felix was so tempted to just put on a cock ring and fuck him until he begged for him to stop. But he didn't want to pull out; didn't want to wait the long moment that would take for him to find the cock ring.  
  
_Ruin the moment. It'd. Fine as it is._  
  
Felix exhaled deeply as he reached to tweak Locus' cock. It was so big in his hand; he cupped the tip with his palm and turned his hand this way and that, in a rolling motion.

 

“Ah!”

 

Felix couldn't believe that this was all it took for Locus to cum. His eyes widened as Locus' seed spurted into his hand.

 

“I'm not even done yet.” He complained. “You're a very bad pet. Who said you could cum?”

 

“I apologise, Master.” Locus' breaths were ragged, and his toes were still curled.

 

Felix shrugged, and reached for the vibrating wand. He pressed it against Locus' limp member, feeling the other man wiggle against it.

 

“Hold still and clench down.” He commanded again. “You'll feel good. I'll feel good. It's a win-win situation, hm?”  


“Yes... Master...” Locus groaned, and reached down to hold his legs in place.

 

Felix stood still, allowing himself to relax while Locus squeezed down on his hard cock. It felt amazing; irregular enough, since Locus was untrained, but so incredibly tight and hot. Locus must have been so overstimulated by then, Felix thought, considering that he'd just came; his cocktip was all wet and red.

 

“Good pet.” Felix praised him below his breath for the last time. “Hold this in place.”

 

“Yes. Yes, Master.” Locus said, and took the wand. He held it against his cocktip, lightly, while Felix's hand was freed.

 

The smaller man inhaled deeply, held Locus by his hips again, and thrusted hard and fast again inside of that wet, welcoming hole.

 

“I wonder if Wash fucked you like this before.” Felix wasn't even thinking when he said that.

 

Locus twitched again, and came – the kind of orgasm that one had from being fucked.

 

Feeling the pulsation of Locus' entire body concentrated on his one sensitive organ, Felix let out a loud moan himself, and stayed very still, while Locus' body milked his cock for all the cum that'd been stored up within his balls.

 

When Felix had the presence of mind to look at Locus again, he realised that the other man had already put aside the wand and covered his face again.

 

“Hey, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Felix asked, a huge grin on his face. He pulled out, and leaned down to observe Locus' asshole for a while. “You came twice, didn't you?”

 

Locus' cheeks were flushed, as red as his cocktip did. “I did.”

 

“Okay then!” Felix said, brightly, as he spread Locus' ass, pushed his finger in, and made the cum drip out. It was always satisfying to see the results of his handiwork. “So. You're free to stay here. Pay up first, though.”

 

Locus nodded. He lay there, legs still spread, for a long while, as Felix went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

*

 

Rejuvenated by the shower, Felix went to fetch his new sheets and some blankets for Locus. His bed was big enough, and he didn't have a couch, so they'd have to share.

 

“Go get a shower,” Felix said, yawning.

 

Locus nodded, and pointed at the table. “The first month's payment is there.”

 

Felix's eyes widened. It was a little more than he'd expected from Locus, so he decided not to ask him for more. “Thanks, Locs.”

 

The other man walked – stiffly – to the bathroom. Felix watched Locus' ass as he turned, wondering if Locus would ever sub again for him. _Probably; probably not. Hard to tell. Could always ask, like? Wouldn't hurt, huh?_

 

He put the sheets on the bed, and remembered Sharkface's calligraphy. He'd put the one that had been hanging on his wall into the cupboard; now would be a perfect time to get rid of it.

 

Felix frowned, taking it from the cabinet and tossing it into the bin. There it sat, looking innocuous and even elegant in its frame.

 

It read:

 

_Small in stature._

_There, too._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
